


cause you were my homie, lover and friend

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family softball day. Family, food, fun and kidnappings by baby giraffes.</p><p>Title taken from Right Now (Na Na Na) by Akon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause you were my homie, lover and friend

“I don't think those are sanitary.”

“It's fine.”

“But-”

“Babe. I sprayed it with that sanitizer crap you make me carry, I wiped it down and he's on a disposal pad. Which I'm going to tell you again is too much like dog training pads for my taste. It's fine.”

“Fine. But if our son gets a... a.. a staph infection, it's your fault!”

“When did you become the spaz?”

“I'm not a spaz. Public bathrooms are nasty.”

“Next time I'll change Sebastian on the dugout roof. Happy?”

“No. You're an asshole.”

“I'm hanging up on you now. I just stopped to grab more diapers but then I had to change him and look, I'll be at the park soon. Stop panicking.”

***

Sebastian doesn't talk. Not yet. In spite of that, though, he's pretty verbal. He'll babble nonstop when the mood strikes him. Today is one of his quieter days. He's hasn't made much noise since Eli got up and left, nor did he make any noise during the ride to the park. He completely ignores the cashier at Costco and the security at the park. Jonathan wishes he was young enough and cute enough that it was socially acceptable for him to completely ignore the people around him too. It'd come in handy.

He texts Eli when he's close and does his best not to gnaw straight through his lip as he comes out of the tunnel and onto the diamond. It's been a while since he was on one, actually physically on one, and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it. Being back, if only for the Giants' family softball game, feels amazing.

It'd taken a great deal of convincing. Not that people didn't know about Jonathan and Eli. Anyone with half a brain could figure that out. It's just that after he'd blown his shoulder and bowed out of the show, he'd had a hard time dealing with baseball. He'd taken it as an excuse to spend more time with their son, he'd only been a few months old then. Jonathan had taken the year off at his husband's prodding. He's thinking it'll be time to find a job soon. Maybe he can find something as a coach.

To be honest, being a stay-at-home dad is starting to bore him to tears.

He's brought back to reality by a hard thump on the back from Pablo that actually drives the breath from his lungs. He wheezes a hi and gives the Panda a one armed hug, surrendering Sebastian. The Giants are baby crazy, he knew he was going to have to start passing his son around at one point or another. Might as well get it over with.

He tries to stay away from the cameras. Hovers close to Eli until they find a comfortable spot to sit and watch the others play. Slowly, though... slow, he relaxes. Lets the tension drain out of his muscles and stops maintaining a polite distance from Eli. Leans into him. Sneaks a smooch and laughs when Sebastian grabs his goatee.

“I don't think he likes that.”

“I am not shaving.”

“I meant you kissing me.” Eli chuckles, toying with the fluffy curls crowning Sebastian's head. “Maybe he thinks you're attacking me.”

Jonathan nods, because yeah, the kid does tend to react oddly when they kiss. It's a recent development. His mother-in-law says that the baby wants all the attention on himself. “Guess so.”

“Hey... you okay? You don't.. are you not having a good time?”

“S'just weird. Y'know? Being back. And knowing that they're going to post videos of this later and that people are tweeting pictures and. I mean, I know people kind of know about us already but now it's really gonna be out and-”

“Is that a bad thing?” Eli asks, looking away. 

“No. Just overwhelming.”

It seems to be the right answer, because Eli's smiling again and leaning in for another kiss. This time, Sebastian doesn't protest. He's up on wobbly legs, taking a few steps. Jonathan wants to reach out and snatch him back so he doesn't fall but everybody says if he doesn't move on his own, he'll never learn. It's hard to watch... until they had their son, he didn't know that something could break your heart while still being the most beautiful thing in your life.

He doesn't have to worry about Sebastian falling, not this time. His boy makes it about a foot before whomping headfirst into Belt's leg. He doesn't cry, doesn't even sniffle. Just grabs the guy's pants for balance and stares up at him, making happy noise and waving one fist around. Belt grins and leans down, scooping him up with a practiced ease.

“That is my son, Belt, not a snack.” Eli drawls lazily. “Put 'im down.”

“But you guys are being boring. How is he supposed to have any fun with you two?”

“Fine. Do as you please. But he better come back with all limbs attached.”

Belt beams and salutes, trotting off with Sebastian cradled in his arms. Picky though he usually is, the baby looks pretty happy and Belt's a big baby himself, he'll take care of their boy. Jonathan smiles and shakes his head, wrapping an arm around Eli's shoulders and drawing him in, kissing his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”


End file.
